Opposite Worlds
by ShikoNakagawa
Summary: Basically it's Socially awkward! Jimmy Neutron x Street Punk! Timmy. No magic AU! and there will be lovin. This fic's gonna be more realistic. Made it with Tumblr user Pooshpin in mind.
1. A Foreign World

Jimmy Neutron, a 15 year old boy is different from most. He's been considered a genius beyond his years ever since he could remember. Right now is the first time he's ever left his suburban hometown of Retroville for a Nationwide science fair being held in Dimmsdale. Despite his academic intellect, social activities and various other things considered simple to most are quite difficult for him and he accidentally gets off the bus at the wrong stop.

"Uuh... where is the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?" Jimmy quietly questioned to himself. Soon, Jimmy had been walking for a half an hour, till he came to the realization he would actually have to _talk_ to _people _that were not in his school or established in the scientific community. The thought was quite frightening to him, but he knew he would have to do it. He began to nervously scan the area that he was in for a person to ask for directions. He did not know which strangers were nice, or which strangers that were bad like his parents always told him; he could never tell which was which.

He soon spotted a small person in the crowd wearing a somewhat pastel colored hat and shirt. "They don't look that scary." he thought to himself. He was getting more and more anxious as he was going up to ask this stranger for directions; he was reviewing all the ways he could ask questions and how to orate said words aloud without stumbling in an unorderly manner."E..excuse me, I..if you would be so kind as to..."

"What do _you_ want Bighead?" The small person said in a menacing tone.

"_I Don't know how to deal with this at all, no no not at all!" _Jimmy thought to himself frantically. _"Why are they treating me so foully, can they not see how sincere I'm being?"_ Then a phrase slipped out of his mouth subconsciously. "B..Beaver teeth."

"What did you just call me, Bighead?" They pressed with a firmer tone.

"I didn't say anything, anything at all!" He began yelling. "I just want to know how to get to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, I'm gonna go away now!"

"What the heck is that guy's problem." The pink guy thought to himself. "He calls me beaver teeth and then runs screaming. I wonder what someone like that trainwreck is doing at some place as big as the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?" He then Proceeded to follow Jimmy due to peaked curiosity.

"I can't find it anywhere, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so lost, so so very lost." Jimmy said to himself, on the brink of tears. He begins to fall to the ground till he hears a person in the background.

"Yo."

"Aaah! You again! I'm so sorry for bothering you, please don't hurt me!" Jimmy squeaks.

"God _Dammit_, chill man, I'm just here to help you." Says Timmy.

"Y..youre not gonna hurt me?" Jimmy asks.

"What's up with you anyway? You're like my age and you act like it's the end of the world."

"Uuuuh...I...You're a stranger and my parents always told me not to talk to strangers..."

"Ok, I got one more question. Why do you need to go to the Dimmsdale Dinmmadome for?"

"Uhh... I need to go to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome because the National Science Fair is going on and I was supposed to win."

"Oh, so you're one of those Geniuses."

"You bet I am a genius!"

"Whatever... I'm just going to help you get to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, ok?"

"Thank You. What's your name?"

"My name is Timmy Turner, and yours?"

"Jimmy Neutron."


	2. Having Guidance

"Why are you walking so slow?" Timmy asks Jimmy sternly.

"Uh... I'm just making sure everything is ok when I'm walking." He says with a sliver of confidence.

"If you walk that slow you're gonna get lost again."

"Um, 'gonna' isn't a real word... the proper alternative is..."

"Just hold my hand already, King of The Nerds."

"Y..y your hand?" He questions with a shaking voice. Timmy quickly grasps his hand and runs, jerking Jimmy along.

"The science thing you got must be important, so we gotta get there fast. I don't got a ride, but you got me to carry you along. _This dork, I swear..."_

_"Of course I'm nervous around him, he's a person I really don't know. I gave him my name and he gave me his, does that mean we're no longer strangers? But yet what is this other feeling I'm feeling?"_

"We're almost there, Jimmy." Timmy says with slight reassurance. Soon they come up to the massive Dimmsdale Dimmadome, surrounded by Greyhound buses, Abotts, and other various elaborate bus companies. "Dude, are you like, famous or what?"

"Not till I show them my greatest invention!" Jimmy says with confidence.

"What's that?" Timmy asks with slight interest.

"I..It's on my bus, I don't know what number it is, I was just carried along, but my greatest invention allows me to scan people's brains from up to 20 feet and see the chemical percentages real time!" He said with glee.

"Well, I guess I'll stick around and guide you through here till you find whatever you need to do."

"Ok, on my bus was my friends Sheen and Carl, and my teacher Ms. Fowl was on there too, anyone else I didn't know."

"I guess we'll go look for em."

"I'm sure I'll find them rather quickly, they do tend to get into messes at times, plus they really do care for me." Jimmy says earnestly.

"That's cool, I wish I had friends like that." Timmy says looking to the side.

"I'm sure you'll find good friends eventually, there's always good people everywhere, that what my teacher told me."

"I see you haven't experienced the outside world too much, either that or Dimmsdale really does suck."

"Sucks what?" Timmy asks innocently.

"It..." Timmy attempts to think of a euphemism that Jimmy will understand. "It means that this city really isn't that fun, and a lot of the people don't have anything good to say."

"Oh, I see, so I guess you could say Dimmsdale is rather Dim."

"Did you just..." Jimmy looks at him, grinning wider than he ever has because he accomplished something most geniuses like him could never comprehend. A play on word joke.

"You know what?" Timmy says with slight affection. "You may be King of the Nerds, but you're still a King, and that's pretty kick ass."

"Why would you kick a donkey?"

"Because the donkey was asking for it."

_"Timmy knows so much colloquial I have never even began to fathom. I'm so glad to have met him."_


	3. Finding the Brain Scanner

Inside the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was a plethora of people walking in a vast array like ants consuming food. There were Poster board projects showing small mechanisms doing somewhat meaningful tasks, and some mechanisms that could fly, but Jimmy and Timmy both knew that Jimmy was going to win with his long range brain scanner. Although, if they couldn't find his brain scanner, there was no chance of him winning.

"Now where could Carl and Sheen be..." Jimmy says to himself.

"Well, you did say they stick out or something." Timmy says.

"Let me think, If I were Carl and Sheen, where would I be..." After a minute of thinking, Timmy finally has an idea. "If I were them, I would be near the snack area!"

"There's snacks here?" Timmy asks ferverently. "Are they _free_ snacks?"

"Yes, the snacks are free, complimentary of Doug Dimmadome."

"Doug Dimmadome, as in the owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome?"

"That's right!" says a voice in the distance with a southern twang. "I heard someone mention my name."

"Are you really _the_ Doug Dimmadome?" Timmy asks.

"That's right, I'm Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, what can I help you two boys with?"

"Um...I'm looking for my friends Carl and Sheen. I think they're at the snack area, so can you help us find the area?" Jimmy asks.

"Well, I'll be glad to, son. After all, y'all renting out the Dimmsdale Dimmadome is very important to me!"

_"Meeting Doug Dimmadome is really cool and all, but I know he's a greedy man. Of course them renting out the place is important to him, he gets money that way." _Both of the boys follow Doug Dimmadome to the snack area till he says he's got other things to attend to and they find Carl and Sheen playing around with the food.

"Hey Carl, look at me, I'm a Walrus!"

"Sheen, I don't think it's healthy to put pretzel sticks up your nose..."

"Of course it's healthy! Look at me, I'm still fine!" Sheen then proceeds to pull out his Ultralord action figure out of his pocket, make plane noises, and run around the room like Ultralord is flying.

"Carl, Sheen!" Jimmy yells.

"Jimmy!" They both yell. Carl drops his plate of hypoallergenic food, and Sheen's pretzel sticks fall out of his nose. Afterwards, Sheen and Carl run at full speed and tackle hug Jimmy.

"I thought we lost you forever!" Sheen says.

"I was so worried when the mix up happened up on the bus. We didn't have enough funding to take a smart bus, so we took a public bus, we didn't notice you were gone and got you confuse with someone who almost looked just like you!" Said Carl, overwhelmed, pulling out his inhalor.

"It's ok now guys, I found Timmy and he helped me get here!" Said Jimmy, happily.

"You got him to come along with you?" Asked Carl. Carl was more aware than Sheen about Jimmy's severe Social ineptness and Anxiety, so it came as a shock to him. "Well, it's really nice to meet you Timmy, um, I can't shake your hand if you touched any animals recently, unless if the animal was a llama, in that case I would really want to shake your hand."

"Carl tends to have severe allergic reactions. I'm trying to create antihistamines for him that are safe and will help alleviate his allergies."

"I don't even know what that is, but that's really really cool of you." Said Timmy.

"I really want to get somewhere in this world, and I want to help people. Thus I'm trying my hardest to be the best scientist ever!" Jimmy said with happiness.

"I never knew you could talk so deep. When you do become the best scientist ever, then you'll really be King of the Nerds." Timmy said chuckling.

"Yes!" Said Jimmy. "I will be the deep King of the Nerds and I will kick the donkey that is asking for it!" Timmy snorts and says to Jimmy.

"Go ask your friends where your stuff is."

"Carl, Sheen, where's my Brain Scanner?"

"I think Ms. Fowl has it, you just gotta find your booth in the Medical Engineering section." Says Carl.

"Thanks Carl, see you guys later!"

"See you later Jimmy!" they both say. Jimmy leans in close to Timmy's ear and says to him

"You are going to help me find my booth, right?"

"Yup, I know you need the help." Timmy says. "Say, what's the prize for winning the fair?"

"50,000 USD and multiple scholarships." Jimmy says.

"Holy crap, you're going to be loaded." Timmy says with his mouth wide open.

"I don't know what deity 'Crap' is, but I'm sure they'll just write me a check." Says Jimmy.

"I'm really going to to have to teach you slang, you poor depraved person." Says Timmy.


	4. A Tough Ordeal

The Medical Sciences section was not at all hard to find for Timmy. Sure, Timmy didn't know a darn thing he was being taught in school, nor was he bright, but he did know what innards look like.

"There's Ms. Fowl! Hey, Ms. Fowl, I found you!" Said Jimmy, excited to see his teacher again.

_"Holy shit that lady's got a huge ass nose."_ Timmy thought to himself.

"Oh, Jimmy, I've looked everywhere for you, I was so worried!" Ms. Fowl said sternly. "Thank goodness you're safe and sound here. How did you find your way here, Jimmy?"

"I stumbled upon Timmy, and he helped me this whole way." Jimmy said.

"It's really kind what you're doing." Said Ms. Fowl. "It's not easy finding someone as kind as you nowadays; at least I know there is still a glimmer of hope in today's youth, like in Jimmy and his friends."

"Yeah..." Timmy says, looking to the side. "I wanted to make sure he would get done what he needed to get done.

"Hey Timmy." Said Jimmy. "Do you want to see my revolutionary invention in action?"

"Sure." Said Timmy. Jimmy picks up the device and points it at Timmy's head.

"All I need is to pull the trigger, and it'll show your brain chemistry percentages in no time!"

"Ok." Said Timmy in an agreeing flat tone. Jimmy pulls the trigger and is able to see Timmy's brain and the chemicals working inside of it. "Let's see... your Acetylcholine levels are different from most people I've scanned, your Dopamine levels are ok, your GABA levels are ok, your Glutamate levels are somewhat lacking, your Norepinephrine levels are ok, and your Serotonin levels... oh my."

"I don't understand spanish, but is there something really wrong?" Timmy asks, somewhat frightened.

"It's not that, it's just... I've never seen such high serotonin levels in any people I've scanned. Are you ok?

"What do you mean am I _ok_?" Asks Timmy, defensively.

"Well, high serotonin levels means you're really depressed and maybe in pain, it does express your somewhat aggressive behavior..."

"I'm _not_ depressed!" Timmy argues.

"Your levels are fluctuating now, do you not want to talk about it?" Asks Jimmy, consolingly.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Timmy yells, storming away into the crowd, covering his face.

_"I should have never let him scan me with that __**thing**__ in the first place! Now he's gonna ask questions and I'm not going to be able to keep my cool."_

"I see you're upset." Says a somewhat squeaky voice in the distance. "I can help you get rid of it, if you agree to work with me."

"Who the hell are you?" Questions Timmy on edge.

"I am Eugene Strych. I am the Richest Boy in all of Retroville." He says with his head held high.

"Big whoop, there's a rich kid here too that you remind me of so no thanks."

"I will give you twice the prize money for that invention of his." Eustace bargains.

_"I don't wan't him to scan me again, but that poor kid doesn't deserve this, what the hell is wrong with this guy's gold plated ass? Yet, If he gives me twice the money, I can give half to Jimmy and have half for myself! Yet Jimmy's dream..."_

_"_I see you're thinking quite deeply about my...proposal. Take your time, just decide before the judging begins, ok?" Eustace sneers. "Blix! What took you so long, I had to walk all this way by foot, and I got dirt on my Aramani limited edition collection shoes!"

"I apologize sir, shall I pick you up the rest of the way."

"Yes, that do very well." Eustace grins as Blix walks off with Eustace in his arms.

_"Now I don't even know where my morals lie... We'd have more money with Eustace getting his way but if I don't make sure Jimmy wins this, he may become too discouraged to do great things in this world. Maybe, Eustace is lying and won't give me the money; in that case everything would __**really**__ go to shit." _Timmy walks around a bit to try to get his brain jogging. "I know what I need to do now."


	5. Dire Needs

Timmy walked with a somewhat quickened pace towards the booth Jimmy is at. _"I need to tell Jimmy that some psycho rich boy wants to sabotage his work. That doesn't seem believable... but I'm gonna have to try. I don't care if he's gonna ask me questions, or that I'm skipping out on some serious cash, this kid's gonna make a shit ton more when he becomes famous." _

"Timmy, you're back!" Exclaimed Jimmy with an innocent happiness. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"Jimmy, your project is in danger!" Timmy said with all seriousness.

"My work is in danger? How? What happened?" Jimmy asked frantically. Mrs. Fowl begins to outwardly loose composure.

"This is gonna sound weird but... there's this crazy rich boy named Eustace Strych that wants to ruin your chances at winning!"

"Eustace... What's he doing here? His jealousy has gone far out of control! What is he planning on doing?" Questioned Jimmy firmly.

"I don't know, but I suggest we get some backup to watch your invention." Timmy said. I know someone who can help watch your invention, but... he's not very... gracious."

"Perhaps we should alert the police surrounding the area?" Jimmy asks.

"That won't work, the police here accept bribes quicker than you can say dollar."

"Who's your colleague?"

"His name is Chester McBadbat. He's the only genuine friend I have besides my friend A.J. A.J. can't come because decided not to enter in the contest because that would mean he'd have to move, and he doesn't want to leave me or Chester behind. I can't remind him of his sacrifice like this."

"But what's exactly wrong with your friend Chester?" Jimmy asks with concern.

"See... he's got a lot of problems. For one, he's very poor, so his dress might be unsettling for an event like this. Two, he's not very smart, so he tends to be loud and tell it like it is without holding back. Three, he's going to eat all the snacks from the table with his hands." Timmy explains with a reluctant sound in his voice.

"Tell it like it is?" Jimmy asks

"If a woman were to ask him if a dress makes her look fat, he would say yes and explain why."

"I do know that many women tend to be self conscious... I believe that wouldn't be the right response." Jimmy deduced.

"But, it is the only way we can make sure your invention is going to be safe. I mean, unless your friends got it under control." Timmy says.

"Carl gets frightened quite easily, and Sheen tends to be a sucker for scams... perhaps your friend Chester is our only choice."

"I'm going to have to leave to go get him. How long until the event starts?" Asks Timmy.

"We got a half an hour yet, although, we can't stand guard here for the last five minutes. Will you have time?" Asks Mrs. Fowl, dabbing her sweating head with a handkerchief.

"I'll do as much as I can to get back here early." Affirmed Timmy. "Eustace doesn't stand a chance."

"Please be careful Timmy, I don't want you getting hurt along the way." Said Jimmy, worried.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I can take care of myself." Timmy said reassuringly. _"That was the first time someone I just met cared about me... maybe some people are just good in this world. Maybe there's actually something __**better**__ out of Dimmsdale. Maybe, I can find myself a better life out of this shithole of a place. Now, I need to find Chester."_


	6. Chester

Chester overall was not hard to find. He usually was around the trailer park that he lives at, or he goes around dumpsters looking for things that could still be usable. Timmy would often wonder if his home situation or Chester's was better, since Chester and his father are close, but Timmy's parent's couldn't give a rat's ass about him. Timmy soon found his bike right where he left it, in the bushes near the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. Timmy knew how to keep things from being stolen, since he sees himself as an expert thief.

"Today, we ride." Timmy whispered to himself in a tough sounding tone. He took off towards the trailer park. It would usually take him around half an hour to get there, but today, he's putting power into his pedals. "_I need to get there with 5 minutes to spare, boy have I gotten myself into something or what." _Timmy thought to himself. He proceeded to snake through the traffic, disregarding all traffic rules and going with pure instinct.

He was finally at Chester's trailer park. Nearly pooped out, Timmy proceeded to look around every trash bin before he would go to his friend's trailer. After he searched all the trash cans, Timmy proceeded to go to his friend's trailer.

"Hey Timmy, what brings you here?" Chester's dad asks cheerily. The trailer was always a mess, and it always smelled, but it had a strange homey feeling to Timmy.

"Where's Chester?"

"He's in his room, say, you don't look so good, how's about I get you some water?" Chester's dad said.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer, I'm just here for Chester." Timmy said kindly. Although Timmy was quite parched, he wouldn't feel right drinking Mr. McBadbat's water, not only that, the water would make him sick anyway. Timmy walks over to Chester's door and asks "Chester, can I ask you a favor?" Timmy hears rustling in the room ensuing Chester coming up to open the door.

"Of course buddy! Ask away!" Chester says, eager.

"I need you to go with me to the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. I need you to keep watch of a booth belonging to a kid named Jimmy. If anyone tries to make you move away from the booth, don't let them no matter what." Directed Timmy.

"Who's Jimmy?" Chester asked abruptly.

"He's this kid I met today having a nervous breakdown in the middle of the street. Apparently he's like A.J. but more awkward, and he's doing some real important stuff."

"That Jimmy must be some guy getting _you_ to help him." Chester says almost insultingly.

"Well, it was more like I felt real sorry for him, not only that but he's not from around here. He's an actual genuine person."

"Seriously? He didn't treat you like dirt when you tried to help him because he's smarter than you? I need to meet this guy!" Says Chester ecstatically.

"Good, so, we need to leave right now. The function starts in 10 minutes." Timmy says hastily.

"Good lord man, why didn't ya say so? My dad's car is still working, so we can get there quickly." Chester says strongly. Timmy runs out with Chester and Chester sits in the driver's seat.

"You're going to _drive_?" Timmy yells.

"Well, I've only gotten a little practice, but my pops says I can drive it whenever I want!"

"You're 13." Timmy emphasizes.

"So what? My pops says I can pass as a 16 year old any say." Says Chester without worry.

"It's still illegal! I can't go into holding again!" Yells Timmy, worried.

"Buckle up, bitches." Chester says with a devious grin on his face.

"Wait, what?" Timmy asks, confused.

Without haste, Chester rams the gas pedal yelling "Yeehaw!" while zipping off into the distance.


	7. Quickly

"Y..you drove at around a 100 mph, and then you slammed the breaks once you got near a street just to go normal. What the actual fuck Chester." Timmy said angrily, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He says with a upbeat tone. "I was just hazing you for doubting me being able to drive." He winks and says. "_Besides_, I saved us some of the time getting there!"

"I feel sick thanks to your hazing." Timmy says with slight anger in his tone.

"If you're gonna upchuck, do it out the window. We don't want to clean that up of this soft carpet."

"Whatever, man." Timmy groaned, rolling his eyes.

"We're almost there anyway." Says Chester, reassuringly. When Chester found a place to park, Timmy quickly lead him to where the booth would be while avoiding the sight of the snack table. Timmy then saw Jimmy and his friends still at the booth, eagerly awaiting him and Chester.

"You're back!" Jimmy says with optimism.

"So this is the guy who's going to watch the booth while we're gone." Carl says quietly.

"Duuude, look at his pants! They're ripped everywhere." Sheen said. "That's so awesome! With pants that awesome, we know Jimmy's invention is in good hands."

"Dude, so, what's the schedule or whatever?" Chester asks.

"Well, the first go around, all the judges look at all of the inventions without the inventor demonstrating it so they can see its true value without persuading words. The second time around, the inventor will be there to demonstrate the invention, and third, the awards assembly will be held at the stage room. " Said Mrs. Fowl.

"So, that means I can take a break in the middle?" Asks Chester.

"We don't know if any of the judges are being manipulated by Eugene, so try to keep watch even then." Said Timmy.

"I'll do my best not to let you guys down!" Chester said with excitement.

"Thank you, Chester for looking over my work." Jimmy said happily.

"Timmy was right! You are real nice! Man, we need more of you around here."

"Thanks for the compliment, you're really nice too!" Jimmy said as he left the room with Timmy and his friends.

"So now we wait." Said Timmy.

"I have to leave for the moment, I have to go to a visitor's meeting." Said Mrs. Fowl. "Carl, Sheen, you have to come along too."

"All right, well, see you Jimmy, Timmy." Sheen says while leaving with Carl and Mrs. Fowl.


	8. Awkward

"So..." Said Jimmy.

"So what?" Said Timmy.

"So... um... how are you doing?" Jimmy asks with nervousness.

"Well, I'm here, so I guess I'm ok. Why do you ask?" Says Timmy with slight suspicion.

"I..I don't mean anything by it, I just... I guess I just wanted to talk." Says Jimmy.

"About what?" Asks Timmy.

"I..I don't know... for some reason I've had an urge to talk to you, but that's never happened to me before." Said Jimmy, looking away.

"You've never wanted to talk to someone?" Asks Timmy, confused.

"It's not that, it's just... I usually just talk to my friends Carl and Sheen, which is really fun, and I can't wait to meet the people of the esteemed scientific community, but you... there's something about you that just fascinates me." Jimmy says, looking down

_"What's he getting at? He's just rambling right now like a poor fool. He's acting like he did when I first met him. Maybe he's upset about me getting upset at him." _Timmy thought to himself.

"Y'know, I'm sorry for getting upset at you before, I just... I'm not good with talking about stuff... If you wanna know about it... I can tell you later." Timmy says in a hushed tone. "Are you here for just the day?"

"No, I'm staying at a hotel here, I'm staying for a week." Said Jimmy optimistically.

"Say... is there room for one more in your room?" Timmy asks confidently.

"Th... There is, but the rules are I can't have someone else or someone new in my room!" Jimmy said worriedly.

"Well, looks like we'll have to break the rules." Timmy says deviously with a wide grin on his face.

"B... but I don't want to break the rules!" Jimmy says worried. "Who knows what'll happen if we get in trouble!"

"Don't worry, I'll take all the blame. Act like you never knew how I got in the room." Timmy said, winking.

"O...ok, I guess I can let you... come in." Jimmy said hesitantly.

"Good. Then we can talk all you want."

"The Judging of invention quality has now ended. Inventors, please enter the area to demonstrate your project." Said a lady on the intercom.

"Looks like it's your call, Jimmy, want me to take you there?" Asks Timmy.

"Yeah, I can't find it myself." Jimmy said looking down with a little smile. Timmy nodded his head, grabbed Jimmy's hand and lead him through the crowd. _"How come whenever he grabs my hand my heart races? I've held other people's hands before, what's so different about him? Why do I feel so...euphoric, I think that's the word, euphoric around him? Perhaps after the competition ends, I'll have him use my brain scanner on me."_


End file.
